The Center for Cytometry and Molecular Imaging (CCMI) was established in 1999 by merging several related facilities, including flow cytometry, phosphorimaging, fluorescence microplate reading and digital microscopy. Additional cytometry, imaging and microscopy instruments have been added since then. The facility provides access to sophisticated instrumentation not generally available in individual laboratories. The CCMI is a valuable shared resource that is heavily used by members of the Cancer Center.